jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Elektra King
/ |occupation = *Oil Tycoon *Socialite *CEO of the King Industries |affiliation = *King Industries *Renard |status = Deceased, shot by James Bond |role = Main Villain, Bond girl |portrayed = Sophie Marceau |first_appearance = The World Is Not Enough (film) |last_appearance = Nightfire }} Elektra Vavra King is the daughter of oil tycoon Sir Robert King and one of the two main antagonists in the 1999 James Bond film The World Is Not Enough. She is portrayed by French actress Sophie Marceau. Biography Background Elektra is the daughter of Sir Robert King and his second wife. Her maternal background is of Azerbaijani descent; the family had fled the country immediately after the Soviet Union was established and relocated to England. Robert King's marriage had become a much noted affair as he managed to acquire his father-in-law's oil business and assimilate it into his own construction enterprise, forming the official King Industries. Elektra's subsequent birth was also subject of much press coverage, foreshadowing much of the attention she would receive later on in her early adulthood. As the only daughter of a lucrative oil baron, Elektra had a privileged upbringing, becoming a tad bit spoiled in the process. She attended prestigious private schools around Europe and often spent summer vacationing with her maternal family in the Middle East. After college, Elektra decided to follow in her father's footsteps and join King Enterprises. Much to the media's delight, Elektra's business affiliation and beauty made her a well known figure in the press. The fame eventually drew the attention of the anarchist Renard, who decided to kidnap her in a scheme to extort a large sum from her father. Sir Robert refused to pay the ransom on the advice of family friend (and James Bond's boss) M. Embittered, she became Renard's lover and participated in his scheme to extort money from her family (going so far as to mutilate her own left ear so Renard could send it to her father as a warning) but pretended to have been traumatized by the kidnapping. (Bond thought she suffered from Stockholm syndrome, but may have been blinded by his affection for her). Hostile takeover She secretly collaborated with Renard to blow up her family's oil pipeline, becoming Bond's lover to throw off suspicion. When Renard publicly threatened to destroy the pipeline, however, she showed her true colors and kidnapped M, whom she blamed for her father's betrayal in not paying her ransom years earlier. Her plan was minutes away from completion when Bond stormed her hideout. Soon Bond and Christmas Jones are captured by Elektra's henchmen. Christmas is taken aboard the submarine, which was seized by Renard's men. Bond is taken to the tower, where Elektra tortures him in a garrote. During said torment, Elektra taunts and seduces Bond, insisting that she had a certain power that no man could resist, and that Bond's affection for her had been his undoing. Bond denied that Elektra ever meant anything to him, even as Elektra slowly but steadily brought him closer to death. Death Having survived the bombing, Valentin Zukovsky and his men take mount a raid on the tower. Reaching the room where Elektra has Bond, he is shot by her. Dying, Zukovsky uses his cane gun to free Bond, who then chases after the fleeing Elektra, freeing M in the process. During a tense standoff, and at the business end of a gun, Bond demands that Elektra order Renard to call off the imminent meltdown in the city. Elektra then taunts Bond, telling him that he wouldn't shoot her and that he would miss her as she didn't see him as a killer of a former lover in cold blood. She then radios Renard and in her overconfidence on her hold over Bond, she instead tells him to proceed with the plan, and out of anger, Bond immediately kills her with a single gunshot while exclaiming "I never miss". Henchmen & Associates Profile - Renard.png|Renard|link=Renard Gabor (John Seru) - Profile.jpg|Gabor|link=Gabor Sasha Davidov - Profile.png|Sasha Davidov|link=Sasha Davidov Valentin Zukovsky - Profile (TWINE).png|Valentin Zukovsky|link=Valentin Zukovsky (Robbie Coltrane) Mister Bullion (Goldie) - Profile.jpg|Mister Bullion|link=Mister Bullion Captain Nikolai - Profile.png|Nikolai|link=Nikolai Trivia * Elektra King is notable for being the first female main antagonist of the James Bond film series. While Rosa Klebb is the central villain of From Russia with Love, she is merely an enforcer of a higher power. * Elektra is slightly similar to Vesper Lynd. Both are love interests who betray Bond for the villain. Although Elektra herself ends up being a main villain as well, and Vesper was simply being blackmailed. * In the novelization Elektra does not die immediately after she's shot by Bond. Instead as she lies dying on the bed she begins to sing a lullaby. * The film's original ending showed had Elektra survive her gunshot wound and was recovering in hospital, where she was visited by Bond. The ending was changed because it was considered too downbeat. * Elektra is the first Bond villain who sought revenge upon M. The second who actually succeeded in gaining his revenge upon her was Raoul Silva. * Elektra is the opposite of Octopussy in that she is initially meant to be seen as the main Bond girl of the film but turns out to be the main villain, where Octopussy was made out to be the main villain at first but became the main Bond girl while the true main villains were General Orlov and Kamal Khan. * It is often debated as to whether Elektra or Renard is the true main antagonist of the film, while Elektra being Renard's puppet or him being her henchman. It seems as though Elektra orchestrated some of the plots, while Renard did most of the work. She is therefore arguably the primary main antagonist of the film. * The name 'Elektra' comes directly from Greek mythology, where Elektra is the princess of Argos. She plans to seek revenge for the murder of her father, king Agamemnon. There are some similarities between both Elektras in the first half of the film, when the viewer still believes Elektra is the victim, not the villain. Gallery Elektra_1999.jpg|Promotional shoot photo. !BbTri3QBWk~$(KGrHqYOKiwEq5SGUCisBKvZ7tPSOw~~ 12.jpg|Official promotional double sided movie poster Elektra K.jpg|Promotional shoot photo. 5743547 orig.jpeg|Promotional shoot photo. sophie-15qda4d1.jpg 18817220 w434 h q80.jpg|Elektra inspects the construction of The King Pipeline. Jamesbond22.jpg The World Is Not Enough - Bond and Elektra take to the slopes.jpg|Bond and Elektra take to the slopes. The World Is Not Enough - Bond attempts to calm down Elektra after being buried.jpg|Bond attempts to calm down Elektra after being buried by the attacking Parahawks. The World Is Not Enough - Elektra meets with Bond and Zukovsky in his casino.jpg|Elektra meets with Zukovsky in his casino. The World Is Not Enough - Bond and Elektra spend the night together.jpg|Bond and Elektra spend the night together. File:Article-2243255-0022154300000258-972_634x413.jpg File:125376035.jpg Jamesbond32.jpg|Renard does his best to try to pleasure Elektra as she subtly mourns Bond's apparent death. The World Is Not Enough - Elektra tortures Bond with an antique garotte.jpg|Elektra tortures Bond with an antique garotte Elektra.jpg|Elektra coldly gazes at Zukovsky's seemingly dead body. Bond3.jpg|Bond confronts Elektra at the top of the tower. 005-the-world-is-not-enough-theredlist.jpg 5d94c6fbb4146b6579120c8abf625768.jpg 22a107c269d3bb68310b06474c2863db.jpg 5fa8ef17d611085016ac934f4af538e9.jpg|Promotional shoot photo Elektra Profile.png Renard+elektra.jpg|Elektra and Renard 201322815523597928.jpg|Concept sketch of Elektra's Ski-Suit; artwork by Costume Designer, Lindy Hemming. 20132281552151181.jpg|Concept sketch & sample swatches for Elektra's final dress. Artwork by Costume Designer, Lindy Hemming. Elektra Figurine Corgi.jpg|Die-Cast figurine by Corgi. Elektra_King.jpg BMW-Movies-13.jpg Elektra_King_(image_promotionnelle_2).jpg f78e47655714dcd4d81051df059f9c31.jpg DHS-_Elektra_King_(Sophie_Marceau)_in_007_The_World_is_Not_Enough.jpg mrs Elektra King.jpg Sophie_marceau_1.jpg Elektra confronts M.jpg|Elektra confronts the imprisoned M. elektra's ear.png|Elektra's mutilated right earlobe. bond-elektraking8.jpg|Elektra notices Bond at her Father's funeral. IMG0053_Gallery-320x221.jpg|Elektra thinks both Bond and Christmas have died in the pipe bomb blast. Elektra's red dress display.jpg|Elektra's iconic red dress on display at the 50 Years Of Bond Style exhibition. References fr:Elektra King Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:James Bond love interests Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Nightfire Multiplayer Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Female Characters Category:Honeytraps Category:British Category:Puppeteers Category:Masterminds Category:Omnicidal maniacs Category:Azerbaijanis